rebirthrofandomcom-20200215-history
Acronyms
0-9 A *Aco - Acolyte *AD - Acid Demonstration *AFK - Away From Keyboard *AK - Abysmal Knight *Alde - Aldebaren *Amp - Amplify Magic *Angra - Angra Manyu *Asura - Asura Strike B *BB - Bloody Branch *BG - Battlegrounds *BLB - Black Leather Boots *BM - Battle Mode *BoC - Best of Class *BotD - Book of the Dead *BR - Body Relocation *Bragi - Poem of Bragi *BRB - Be right back *Bris - Brisingamen C *Champ - Champion *CT - Cart Termination *Cred - Credits, or 100 Point Coins *CW - Cursed Water D *Detri - Detrimindexta *DB - Dead Branch *DS - Double Strafe *DSC - Dangerous Soul Collect E *Ecall - Emergency Call *ED - Evil Druid *EDP - Enchant Deadly Poison, Poison Bottles *EE - Errende Ebecee *Elu - Elunium *Emp - Emperium F *FBH - Fallen Bishop Hibram *FCP- Full Chemical Protection *FD - Frost Driver *FO - Finger Offensive *FoG - Fang of Garm *FP - Fire Pillar G *GC - Grand Cross *GL - Guild Leader *GM - Game Master *GTB - Golden Thief Bug *GR - Ghostring *Grim - Grimtooth *GvG - Guild Versus Guild H *HC - Holy Cross *HD - Heaven's Drive *HL - Holy Light *HP - High Priest *HW - High Wizard *HWC - High Wizard Card I *Incant - Incantation Samurai J *JT - Jupitel Thunder K *Karvo - Karvodilnirol L *LK - Lord Knight *LKH - Lord Kaho Horn *LoD - Lord of Death *LoV - Lord of Vermillion M *Maya P - Maya Purple *ME - Magnus Exorcismus *Meg - Megingjard *MP - Anternative for Maya Purple *MS - Meteor Storm N O *OBB - Old Blue Box *OCA - Old Card Album *OH - Orc Hero *OL - Orc Lord *OP - Over-Powered *OPB - Old Purple Box *Ori - Oridecon P *Pally - Paladin *PB - Poison Bottle *Phree - Phreeoni *Prof - Professor *Pro - Alternative for Professor *Pront - Prontera *PvP - Player Versus Player Q R *RDC - Royal Dispach Center (Part of the Royal Operations Quest) *Res - Ressurection *RJ - Royal Jelly *RMS - Ratemyserver.net, a very good website with information on headgear, items, quests, and others. *ROFL-Rolling on the floor laughing Ring of Flame Lord *RoR- Ring of Ressonance *RRO - Rebirth Ragnarok Online S *Sac- Sacrifice *SB - Soul breaker *SG - Storm Gust *SGH - Sun God Helm *Sig - Sigrun *Sinx - Assassin Cross *SK - Stormy Knight *Skoe - Skoegul *SL - Soul Linker *Sleip - Sleipnir *SoD - Staff of Destruction *SS - Soldier Skeleton *SS - Soul Strike *SS - Strong Shield *SW - Safety Wall *Swan - Swanhild T *Tao - Tao Gunka *TG - Turtle General *Thana - Thanatos *Thara - Thara Frog *Thors - Thors Dungeon *ToG - Talon Of Griffon *TU - Turn Undead U V W *WoE - War of Emperium *WS - Whitesmith X Y *YGG berry - Yggdrasil Berry *YGG Seed - Yggdrasil Seed Z *Zerk - Berserk Category:General Information Category:List of